An end user may want to watch a video that they selected from a third party video provider over the internet where their cable provider (not related to the third party video provider) then streams the video to their set-top box to be displayed on a television. For instance, the end user may utilize a client device (e.g., computer, laptop computer, smart phone) to access via the internet the third party video provider (e.g., Amazon.com) which lists a number of videos that the end user could watch on their television. The end user would select one of the videos to watch and then their cable provider would stream the video to the end-user's set-top box to be displayed on their television. However, this desirable service is not currently available because there is no authentication system available that can authenticate the end user and associate their set-top box with the third party video provider's web based application. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.